¿Decimo Vongola?
by Gina-chuu
Summary: Todos sabemos por lo que Dame-Tsuna ha pasado, sin embargo después de tantas peleas, sus compañeros de clase siguen sin saber quien es el, ¿Qué pasará cuando... Una familia enemiga decida atacarlo en la escuelas? pésimo summary ¡Nuevo capítulo, 13/04/16!
1. Chapter 1

**Konichiwa~~ de verdad que van a querer asesinarme ._. en lugar de estar estudiando como dije ni siquiera estoy actualizando historias, si no que esto creando nuevas, lo comprendo, pero dejenme terminar tan siquiera las historias y luego ya me matan TT-TT.**

**Dissclaimer: KHR no me pertenece, pero se vale soñar.**

Tsunayoshi Sawada, un adolescente que quisiera ser como cualquier otro, pero no podía ser así, por sus compañeros era conocido como "Dame-Tsuna" y en un mundo muchisimo más peligroso lo conocían como "El deccimo Vongola" líder de la familia mafiosa más poderosa de toda Italia, y ¿Por qué si era una persona tan importante, también era "Dame-Tsuna"? sencillo, antes el solía tener una vida como la de cualquier chico de secundaria, excepto porque tenía peores calificaciones que Bob Esponja en la escuela de manejo, y eso NO era exagerar, así era su vida, hasta que una mañana al levantarse su madre le dijo que tendría un tutor, al bajar las esclaeras se encontro con las sorpresa de que este gran tutor era un niño de 2 años y se burló de la "estafa" que querían hacerle a su madre, par luego recibir un gran golpe por parte del niño y enterarse de que era el mejor hitman del mundo, y el, el futuro jefe de la renombrada familia Vongola.

Al principio quizo creer que era una broma, una MUY cruel broma, pero después de vencer al mejor ilusionista de la mafia, Rokudo Mukuro, de haber vencido al escuadrón de asesinato independiente de Vongola, Varia, de sobrevivir a un cientifico loco de 2 años con el nombre Verde y la afición de asesinarlo, viajar al futuro, ser vencido por un loco adicto a los malvaviscos, regresar, conocer al resto de los arcobalenos, volver de nueva cuenta, hacer una gran batalla en un bosque, pelear contra una gran cosa verdosa, volver a pelear contra el adicto a los malvaviscos, encerrarse en un campo de batalla hecho por las llamas, ver a una amiga morir frente a sus ojos asesinar al gran Byakuran con el X-burner, regresar al pasado, conocer al deccimo capo de la Familia Shimon, ser atacado por el, descubrir que quien estaba detrás de todos estos conflictos no era nadie mas que Daemon Spade, guardián de la niebla de la primera generación, vencerlo, ser el mejor amigo de Enma, conocer al responsable de la maldición Arcobaleno, pelear contra el en representación de los Arcobalenos, después de muchas batallas por fin ganarla y dar paso al fin de la maldición, descubrió que todo era realidad.

Como ya dijimos antes, el quisiera ser un adolescente normal, pero como ya dijimos antes, el era el deccimo Vongola, y nada lo cambiaría ya.

Sonrió al ver a Gokudera y Yamamoto pelear aunque en realidad el moreno solo se riera de los insultos del peliplata, al parecer todo estaba normal, ambos chicos se adelantaron sin darse cuenta de que dejaban al castaño atrás por la pelea.

Se detuvo, los miró con una sonrisa y siguió caminando después de todo si no lo hacía lo morderían hasta la muerte, aunque lo mas probable era que la ronda del prefecto carnívoro de Namimori ya hubiese empezado, si no apretaba el paso el sería el siguiente, sin embargo al atravesar la puerta, no podía creer que había llegado ese día.

-¿Dondé esta el deccimo Vongola?.- grito una voz a sus espaldas, y sin que siquiera pudiese darse la vuelta recibió un balazo en la costilla derecha cayendo inmediatamente al suelo.

Observ como Kyoko, Haru y Chrome habían presenciado la escena, y vio entrar a sus dos guardianes al salón, después pudo divisar como los hombres que le habían disparado se dirigían a los salones, a acorralar a quien pudiesen.

Vio las lágrimas de preocupación caer por el rostro de las tres chicas, y como su cuerpo se lo permitió se puso de pie, empezando a caminar al salón de la muerte: El comité de disciplina.

* * *

Este día Kyoko, Haru y Chrome habían llegado temprano a Namimori básica con le único objetivo de decorar el salón de clases, para su mejor amigo, pues si, hoy era el cumpleaños de Sawada tsunayoshi, conforme paso el tiempo el aula se fue llenando y por las hermosas y tiernas caras que ponían las tres, casi todos terminaron ayudando, excepto Gokudera, Yamamoto y obviamente Tsuna. Los dos primeros era porque se les había encomendado la tarea de hacer llegar tarde al castaño, para que diese tiempo a la decoración, siendo el permiso de esto obtenido por nadie más ni nadie menos que Hibari Kyoya, a quien habían sobornado con varias fotos de animales adorables.

Por fin divisaron en la entrada al trio que esperaban, empezando Gokudera y Yamamoto a alejarse del castaño, el cual solo paro sonrio, mientras sus guardianes corrían al salón de clases, el castaño siguio caminando justo cuando los dos chicos entraban al aula, y lo siguiente las dejo impactadas.

-¿Donde esta el deccimo Vongola?.- grito el hombre, y sin darle tiempo a contestar a Tsuna le dispararon en el costado, para luego internarse en el colegio.

Vieron preocupadas a Tsuna, para luego ver como este se ponía de pie, con un gran esfuerzo y seguía adentrandose en la escuela. Mientras que, los hombres invadían los salones.

* * *

Tsuna había logrado por fin llegar a su destino, con la sangre brotando de su herida, le sorprendió no ver guardias en los pasillos, abrió la puerta bruscamente siendo recibido por nadie, se dirigió al microfono, lo enciendo y comprobó que todos los altavoces funcionarán.

-Buenos días a todos, aquí 27 al microfono.- dijo consiguiendo la atención de Haru, Chrome y Kyoko quienes contaban tratando de no ser oidas por los guardias que custodiaban el aula de 2°¨A¨ a Gokudera y Yamamoto los sucedido, capatando también la atención de ambos, la atención de Ryohei quien se encontraba acorralado en su salón, de Hibari quien se encontraba mordiendo a la muerte a unos cuantos hervíboros, y a su tutor que seguía fingiendo ser un profesor normal en el aula de 2°¨A¨..- Atención 59 necesito que protejan a quienes puedan, 80 trata de abrir paso, 18 ataca a quien puedas y actúa de defensa, 33 cura a los heridos en caso de que haya, 96 trata de distraer a _Mare _ con algunos sueños y pide la energuía de 69, 86 y 95, tratén de contactar con los cuarteles generales, R por favor has algo y deja de fingir, yo 27 tratare de apoyar en lo que pueda ya que me encuentro en situación _difes, _esta es la operación, Proteggere cosa preziosa.

**Jaja espero les haya gustado y o llamado la atención.**

**_Mare: _Aquí Tsuna usa el antiguo nombre de la familia Mare, para nombrar en base código al enemigo.  
**

_**Difesa:**_** Sinceramente no se me ocurrió otra manera de poner, que se encontraba herido en modo clave u.u**

**27: nombre código de Tsuna**

**59: Nombre clave Gokudera**

**80: Nombre clave Yamamoto**

**18: Nombre clave Hibari**

**33: Nombre clave Ryohei**

**96: Nombre clave Chrome**

**69: nombre clave Mukuro**

**86: Nombre clave Haru**

**95: nombre clave Kyoko**

**R: nombre clave Reborn**

**Proteggere cosa preziosa: Según (el no muy confiable traductor de Google) significa, Proteger lo apreciado.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente cap ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Quiero dar las gracias a: **AgathaxB, Angela Cavallone, Asami3, DaniVal, Fanny Taka, Kat-1827, Kuki-chan, LinaOtaku, Maite Princess the Ripper, Mayra58, MyaBL26, Rosa di Vongola, kary uchiha asakura 22, mitsuke94, moamoa2, nancyclaudinec, sakura karin, tanya denali cullen masen **y **tsuna uzumaki **por darle click favorite¨**

**A: **AgathaxB, Aliteru, Angela Cavallone, Asami3, DaniVal, Fanny Taka, Kat-1827, Maite Princess the Ripper, Mayra58, Rosa Dragneel, U.s.a.g.i.n.e.k.o-c.h.a.n, Waltz CG, Yami Yue07, Ywalker17, marifranciscaj, marybla, mokona18, otakudani005, sakura tsukiyomi lefey, tsuna77 **y **tsuna uzumaki **por darle a ¨follows¨**

**Y a: **Angella Cavallone, yoss natsuki, LinaOtaku, yolandachiku, Arien Argawaen, Maite Princess the Ripper, MyaBL26, a DaniVal (x3), U.s.a.g.i.n.e.k.o-c.h.a.n, nancyclaudinec, Nathlia, Riren forever, tsuna77, , otakudani005, Niknok19 **y** Fanny Taka **por sus sensualosos reviews.**

**Este capítulo va dedicado para todos aquellos que esperaron con mucha paciencia, exacto DaniVal, no te lo dedicó xD, naah, no es chelto, también te lo dedico a ti :3**

**Disclaimer: KHR no me pertenece, es obra de Amano Akira-san**

**Comencemos**

La escuela estaba echa un caos.

Hace media hora habían ingresado en ella, unos hombres armados buscando a un tal Décimo Vongola, alguien de quien ni siquiera tenían idea de quien era.

Luego, alguna clase de policía, daba ordenés públicas por los altavoces de la escuela.

Genial.

Simplemente genial.

Si los policías estaban pensando en ellos, en lo absoluto lo parecía ¿Hablaban en serio? ¿Decir las ordenes a unos agentes seguramente escondidos en algún lugar de la escuela mientras eran apuntados con grandes armas de fuego, era tan torpe, que no quisieron pensar en que las cosas se pondrían peor, después de todo, ya le habían disparado a su maestra como para que por encima, todavía practicarán tiro al blanco con ellos.

Los alumnos eran dirigidos al gimnasio de la escuela por grupo, al parecer el único que faltaba era la clase de segundo A, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Haru, Kyoko y Chrome de congelaron al ver la mancha de sangre, las chicas sintieron como si apenas lo hubieran visto, como si se repitiera la escena donde Tsuna era atacado por aquellos hombres que habían entrado en la escuela exigiendo saber quien era un tal décimo Vongola.

Obviamente todos habían escuchado de el, después de todo ¿como no haber oído de la más grande empresa del mundo? ¿Aquella que jamás había tenido nadie que ver con la mafia? Habían empezado a creer que no era así, además no conocían a aquel sucesor, y sus posibilidades caían únicamente en una persona; Rebornyama-sensei.

Admitamoslo, ese tío tenía aura de mafioso.

-¿¡Dondé estan los guardianes que les dijen que capturaran?!

_¨¿Guardianes?¨_

-Aquí esta el de la lluvia, señor.- dijo uno de los hombres poniendo de pie a Yamamoto mientras le jalaban del cabello.

El primer hombre, de cabello y ojos miel, revisó una de sus carpetas para después ver a Yamamoto, asintiendo.

-¡¿Y los demás?! ¡¿Creen que acaso el décimo saldrá con solo un guardián?! ¡Se supone que aquí estudian todos los guardianes! ¡Excepto el del trueno y el segundo de niebla, quien esta en Vendicare!

Todos se tensaron, podrían no tener idea de que diablos hablaban, pero todos conocían la ¨oh toda poderosa Vendicare¨ ¿Porque Yamamoto estaría relacionado con alguien así?

-¡He encontrado al de la tormenta!.- Otro de los hombres pateo en la espalda a Gokudera mientras le ordenaba caminar al frente, donde ambos fueron obligados a ponerse de rodillas.

-¡También estan la guardiana de la nube y del sol!.- grito otro de los hombres, señalando a Dokuro Chrome y Sasagawa Ryohei.

-¡Diganme en este instante donde esta el décimo Vongola!

Uno de los hombres que parecía estar a punto de dispararles a todos y buscar al décimo con sus propios ojos, habló. su toz era amenazante, sugiriendo en que no dudaría en apuntarle a alguien a la cabeza y volarle los cesos.

-Eso es algo que nunca sabrás

Voltearon en dirección de la voz, y como habían sospechado era la voz de la estrella de beís bol, Yamamoto Takeshi.

-Escorias como ustedes no tienen el derecho de ver a Juudaime

Esta vez, la voz de Gokudera Hayato fue la que se hizo oír, vieron a Yamamoto sacar su espada de bambú discretamente, y rogaron porque se callaran, ninguno quería morir ahí, menos por la imprudensia de aquellos dos chicos.

-¡¿Ustedes¨saben quien es el Decimo Vongola?!

-Tal vez, pero ya no podemos perder tiempo con ustedes.- la mirada de Yamamoto no era la que todos conocían, más bien era fría, sin emociones y vacía.

-Por fin dices algo inteligente, friki del beísbol, trabajé junto a ti solo por el Juudaime lo dijo.

-Espera... ¡¿Eso quiere decir que la persona que habló a través del altavoz era el décimo?!  
-¡Eso es imposible!.- grito Richu, una chica de largo cabello rubio y ojos esmeraldas.

-¡¿A que te refieres perra?!.- grito uno de los apresores.

-E-etto, b-bueno, el que habló por los altavoces fue Sawada Tsunayoshi, la persona más inútil que podría haber, e-es imposible que sea la persona que estan buscando.

-¿Es castaño, de ojos almendras o naranjas y algo alto?

-S-si

-¡Es el! ¡maldita zorra! ¡¿Por que no lo dijiste antes?! ¡Tu! ¡ve a ver en donde esta!.- otro de los hombre asintio rápidamente y salió corriendo.

-¿Quién se cree mi dame-alumno para darme ordenés?

Apenas oyeron la voz de ¨mataré a todos¨de su profesor, se les heló la piel hasta a los apresores, quienes lo observaron y se paralizaron, frente a ellos, se encontraba el gran Reborn, el mejor asesino del mundo y tutor del décimo Vongola.

-Reborn-chan, aunque todavía no me acostumbro a esto, creo que deberíamos hacer lo que Tsuna-kun nos pidió.-dijo Kyoko, quien junto con Haru se preparaban para salir en cuanto los guardianes lo hicieran.

-¡¿Qué creen que hacen?!

-¿Lista Chrome?.- preguntó Yamamoto

-Hai.- definitivamente no sabían que carajos estaba pasando.

Los secuestradores dispararon con la metralleta hacía los 5 jovenes y el maestro, sus compañero cerraron los ojos esperando a oír los cuerpos caer, sin embargo no pasó, solo se oyó como metal caía al piso.

Vieron a Yamamoto y Chrome quien al parecer eran los responsables de que las balas hayan sido cortadas, y los instrumentos utilizados eran una katana y un tridente que-solo-Juan-sabe-de-donde-salió, todos voltearon a ver al susodicho quien solo se hizó bolita en su lugar.

-Yo que se.- dijo el pobre chico.

Bien, que ni-Juan-sabe-de-donde-salieron

-El Juudaime no vendrá mientras nosotros podamos protegerlo.- habló con un tono de ultratumba Gokudera.

Una féroz batalla explotó, los alumnos y demás maestros fueron protegidos por una serie de escudos que al parecer eran propiedad de Gokudera, mientras Ryohei le preguntaba a una de las chicas, a quien habían golpeado en la cabeza con una pistola cuando intento defender a sus compañeros, como se sentía, tenía una gran herida en la frente y la sangre corría por sus cien, el chico invocó de una caja un canguro, si ¡Un canguro! quien empezo a emanar llamas amarillas ¡un canguro emanando llamas amarillas! y la herida se curó rápidamente,

-¿Ya podemos salir de aquí, cabeza de césped?.- pregunto Gokudera

-¡AL EXTREMO CABEZA DE PULPO!

-¡¿Como me dijiste?!

-COMO OÍSTE AL EXTREMO

-Nee, Gokudera, sempai, creo que no es momento para pelear.- dijo Yamamoto con cara de asesino serial, mientras cortaba la garganta de uno de los atacantes.

-Yamamoto tiene razón, no creo que quieran quedarse congelados otra semana, tampoco lo quieron estar yo así que vallansé ya.- dijo su maesto, a quien Kyoko había llamado Reborn.

-Tienen razón, Sawada fue muy específico.- dijo Ryohei

-Y estoy seguro de que Reborn-san se vengaría si eso pasará de nuevo.

Los alumnos querían llorar de miedo, frustración y confución, mientras ellos temían a la muerte, sus compañeros, a quienes consideraban buenos ejemplos, bueno tal vez no a Gokudera, pero sus compañeros, quienes eran considerados inocentes, amables y amados, mataban a sangre fría a varios hombres, mientras parecía que la situación no les afectaba.

Si habían notado los cambios en sus formas de ser, Yamamoto era ligeramente más serio, Gokudera no era tan tosco, Ryohei ya no se veía tan entusiasmado, Hibari ya mordía a todos hasta la muerte sin razón, Kyoko y Haru se volvieron mejores amigas dejando a Kurokawa atrás, Chrome ya no era tan tímida, todos se veían más felices y estresados, todos tenían algo en común:

Eran amigos de Dame-Tsuna.

Dame-Tsuna, aquel estudiante que solía ser torpe hasta para caminar, había cambiado al igual que los demás, ya ni siquiera se le podía decir Dame, pero obviamente a ellos les daba igual y le decían así de todas maneras, sabían que el ya no era el Tsunayoshi Sawada que conocían, sabían que algo escondía.

Pero les dio igual, y ahora estaban pagando las consecuencias.

Tenían miedo, por todo lo que estaba pasando, y la mancha de sangre sobre la que algunos se encontraban parados, sobre en la cual se encontraba el carnet de estudiante del mismo castaño que había estado en sus pensamientos hasta haces 30 segundos.

¿Y si estaba muerto? ¿Y si en verdad era el proclamado décimo Vongola? ¿Y si por no el ya estar muerto, los mataban a todos uno por uno? Porque con tanta gente, era imposible que tres chicos y uno hombre de 25 años ganarán, mas cuando se dieron cuenta que había más de quinientos hombres rodeando la escuela, listos para disparar y asesinar a quien se cruzará en su camino.

-Buon Giorno, parlando Kyoko Sasagawa, hacker professionista, hanno bisogno di aiuto, il decimo Vongola è ferito e sotto attacco, non so dove questo (1).- voltearon encontrandose a la idol hablando por celular.

-Capisco, tanto apprezzerebbe il vostro sostegno, Haru Miura addio (2).- esta vez fue Haru quien se hizo escuchar.

-Gokudera-san, solo tenemos a dos chicos disponibles, son el guardián de la lluvia y el guardián de la tormenta del escuadrón de asesinato independiente de Vongola, Varia.- dijo Haru.

¿_Escuadrón de asesinato?_

-A mi no me fue mejor, CEDEF no tiene agentes aquí.- dijo Kyoko.

-Tch, no necesitamos al complejo de tiburón ni al friki de los cuchillos.- dijo Gokudera.

-Lástima plebeyo, el principe ya esta aquí.- dijo una voz que les hizo voltar.

Allí, dos hombres de uniformes negros, manchados de sangre, con armas de pulso cortante y con sonrisas maníacas en su rostro.

-¿Donde esta yoshi?.- pregunto el de cabello plateado

-No lo sabemos.

**¡Woah! Creo que me merezco un review /( °w°) / lamento haber tardado tanto, prometo que no volverá a ocurrir** **(っ˘w˘ς) incluso ya tengo inspiración para el próximo capítulo ~( °W° )~ Agradescanle a ¨DaniVal¨ quien me estuvó acosando (?) para que subiera ya xD.**

**(1) Esta vez, fue mi propio italiano, amenmé bitches ****(っ˘w˘ς) ok no xD: **Buenos días, habla Kyoko Sasagawa, hacker professionista, necesitamos apoyo, el décimo Vongola se encuentra bajo ataque y herido, no sabemos dondé esta.

**(2)** Entiendo, apreciaremos que los envió, Haru Miura se despide

**¿Puedo pedirles tres favores?**

**1) Únanse a ¨Edmalui¨ es un canal de YouTube, no importa si no los ven, con que den like en ¨suscribir¨ seré feliz: w w w . yo utu m /user/E dmal ****ui incluso si quieren nada más digan que estan ahí por mi xD**  
**2) Si son fujoshis, denlé like a la página de facebook ¨KHR Fans Yaoi¨: w ww.f acebook KH R8 01 BYL MC  
**

**3) ¿Podrían pasarse por ¨Varia: de nuevos comienzos a un futuro brillante¨? ww w. fanf ictio /s/ 1021 92 89/1/ Varia-De-n uevos-comi enzos-a- un-f uturo-b ri llan te**

**Me alientan sus reviews...y que me complazcan (?).**

**Ciao, ****Ci vediamo nel prossimo capitolo**


	3. Chapter 3

**_¡Hola a todos!_**

**_Bueno, para empezar, no, no plagié esta historia, soy CassGoto solo que me cambié el Nickname porqué toda mi familia me encontró bajo el nombre de CassGoto xD_**

**_Lamento que hayan tenido que entrar a la historia para darse cuenta de que ¨¿Decimo Vongola?¨ Aún no ha sido actualizado. A continuación les explicaré porqué:_**

**_Como algunos de ustedes con quienes mantengo contacto se habrán enterado, en junio del 2015 hice el examen de admisión COMIPEMS, me fue muy bien y toda la cosa xD si no hubiese sido porque me quedé dormida a mitad del examen, ¿No? Bueno, aún así alcance un buen puntaje y si bien no me quedé en la ¨Escuela Nacional Preparatoria No. 1 Gabino Barreda¨ (La cual era la escuela que quería y mi primera opción) Mi puntaje me alcanzó para ser parte de la UNAM de todas maneras, entonces entré al ¨Colegio de Ciencias y Humanidades Plantel Sur¨ ¿Pero qué creen? Qué su irresponsable escritora no entraba a clases en el primer semestre xD_**

**_El punto es que reprobé 5 materias (Por la falta de asistencia) y Como las calificaciones la suben a la página del Colegio, mi mamá se enteró, mis opciones eran dejar de estudiar (Lo cual no era mi objetivo, aún siendo así de floja como soy) o regularizar todas esas materias. Por obvias razones escogí el segundo, y todo perfecto._**

**_Hasta que llegaron las fechas de inscripicón para los extraordinarios. Porqué solo me dejó pedir solicitud para dos exámenes._**

**_¡¿Pero qué creen?! Mi mamá se lo tomó a bien, me dijo entonces que presentara dos exámenes, y en el siguiente semestre cuando me dejara meter otros dos los metiera y tomase un recursamiento._**

**_De nueva cuenta todo perfecto, me inscribí a mis dos exámenes y entraba a clases, hacía mi tarea y entregaba todo xD pero un día, un día, se me ocurrió saltarme las clases para ir a ver una amiga al Centro de la Ciudad, una amiga que además mi mamá odia, no se enteró ese día, regresé en la tarde a la hora que siempre regresaba xD y en la tarde me fuí a pintar el cabello (Me pinté el cabello de verde :3) Al día siguiente tenía una noche colonial en la ex-escuela donde nos conocímos mi mejor amigo y yo. Esa noche cuando regresamos a la casa mi mamá me quitó el celular y vio los mensajes que le había mandado a mi amiga para avísarle que ya estaba llegando a nuestro punto de reunión, pues bueno, me requete contra castró. _**

**_Me dio de baja en la escuela del CCH._**

**_¡Ah, y además el martes de la semana pasada se me ocurrió escaparme de mi mamá para salir con unas amigas xD cuando regresé me volvió a castrar. Bueno, estas son las razones por las que no he escrito nada, pero he empezado a organizar mis historias en carpetas para escribir los borradores y ya cuando actualice solo tenga que cambiar lo que no me gustó y eso._**

**_La otra razón por la que no he escrito es porque presenté un examen de admisión para la Universidad Intercontinetal (Ya me aceptaron) Pero ahora voy a prepara un examen para La Salle del Pedregal (Esa escuela es mi principal objetivo) La Salle de Santa Teresa (Qué es la escuela que quiere mi mamá) Y la UVM (XD es por si no me quedó en ninguna de las dos Salles) :´v la Universidad Intercontinental no la tomó porqué está hasta la chingada y me da flojera._**

**_Solo quería informales eso. Para que no piensen de nuevo que he empezado a abandonar._**

**_¡Deseénme suerte!_**

**_Atentamente: _**

**Gina-chuu**

**La que antes era CassGoto xD**

**PD IMPORTANTE: **ME DIO FLOJERA REGRESAR A LOS RENGLONES PARA ESCRIBIR ESTO... PERO POR ESO LE PONGO IMPORTANTE XD

_PREPÁRENSE SEÑORES Y SEÑORAS..._

_PORQUÉ..._

_MUY PRONTO LLEGARÁ EL NUEVO CAPÍTULO DE..._

**¿DECIMO VONGOLA?**

_**¡NO ES UN SIMULACRO, REPITO, NO ES UN SIMULACRO!**_

_**¡ESPERÉNLO, POR FAVOR!**_


	4. Chapter 4

El jefe de la familia que les atacaba había aparecido, los Varia y los Vongola se habían quedado quietos al no poder identificar a su enemigo. No podían ver su rostro.

Era un hombre que usaba un traje fino, tan fino que pudieron darse cuenta fácilmente de que se ejercitaba en sobremanera, pero su cara se encontraba envuelta en varios vendajes blancos, los cuales habían sido cambiados antes de hacerse presente, o eso era lo que había podido diagnosticar Ryohei. Hibari empezó a enlistar a todos los mafiosos que se hubiesen visto involucrados en accidentes que pudiesen haber perjudicado sus rostros, pero no logró localizar a nadie que pudiese querer venganza contra su jefe.

-¡Sawada Tsunayoshi!

Algunos estudiantes temblaban terriblemente, algunos se habían orinado y otros estaban seguros de que estaban a punto de desmayarse. Los guardianes no bajaron la guardia en ningún momento, los miembros de la familia enemiga tampoco y las sirenas de las patrullas podían escucharse a lo lejos. Decidieron no confiarse, la policía japonesa no podría hacer nada contra mafiosos italianos con un entrenamiento estricto.

La desesperación era palpable en el aire, ni siquiera Reborn estaba seguro de lo que tenían que hacer, Tsuna mataría a alguien ese día.

Ante ellos, estaba el pequeño guardián del rayo, la poderosa chica de comida asesina, el niño con el ranking más preciso del mundo y la pequeña estudiante del arcobaleno chino.

Todos amordazados, golpeados.

Lambo se retorcía en los brazos tratando de escaparse, I-pin se encontraba amordazada siendo sostenida por uno de los guardias personales junto con Fuuta y Bianchi sostenía firmemente algunos de sus miembros mientras la sangre brotaba de entre sus dedos.

Gokudera sintió la necesidad de gritar por ayuda a su jefe, pero no tenía ni idea de cuál era el estado de este ni su posición. Además de que al ver al tutor de este comprendió que en esos momentos no debían involucrarlo…

Kyoko y Haru lloraban a lágrima tendida suplicando por el permiso para revisar a sus queridos niños, casi siendo asesinadas al cometer la osadía de intentar rescatarlos por su cuenta, lo cual, obviamente no había logrado.

-¡Decimo Vongola, le estoy hablando!- El hombre aventó a Lambo contra uno de sus guardias, sujetándolo fuertemente por su afro mientras empezaba a reir de manera maníatica y se abrazaba el estomágo.- ¡Sal, quiero saldar cuentas contigo!

El hombre empezó a quitarse la venda.

Algunos guardianes, al igual que la mayoría de los alumnos quedaron estupefactos al ver que la cara del maldito aquel estaba completamente deformada por severas quemaduras, entonces, fue cuando Hibari por fin pudo reconocer al hombre.

-Aldo Risette

Aldo Risette solía ser un apuesto y vanidoso mafioso, obsesionado con la perfección. Se encontraba entre lo más retorcido de la mafia y su mente no estaba en mejor estado, había secuestrado una infinidad de personas para la venta de órganos y había secuestrado a unos tantos más solo para torturarlos por pura diversión. Se había dedicado también a la venta de droga modificada, vendiendo cocaína pura el 25% Y aumentando la cantidad agregándole veneno para ratas, no era la única droga pero no podía pensar más por el momento.

Su jefe, Tsuna, había decidido acabar con él al ver como este osaba filmar y subir a internet un video de una ejecución.

-¡No seas cobarde!

-¡El décimo no tiene porqué tratar con basura como tú!

Y parecía ser que el herbívoro ruidoso también lo había recordado.

Se colocó al frente, tomó sus tonfas con una misma mano y sacó una pistola, el que tenía enfrente era un hombre peligroso y con una infinidad de trucos sucios bajo la manga, tenía que ser precavido y si no quería que el omnívoro se enojara, tenía que recatar a los inéptos capturados y a los inútiles que peleaban junto a él.

-Yamamoto, ve a buscar a Tsuna. Ryohei, refugia a los estudiantes con riesgo de fuego cruzado.

El beisbolista asintió y se internó rápidamente en la escuela de nueva cuenta, siendo protegido por sus compañeros. Y para pesadilla de sus compañeros, fueron internados de nueva cuenta en el edificio por ordenes del boxeador, guiados hasta lo más profundo de la escuela.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí, estúpido boxeador?

Mochida se había plantado en frente de él justo cuando estaba dando las órdenes de se sentaran abrazando sus rodillas y protegiendo su cabeza.

-Hay riesgo de fuego cruzado

-¡Eso ya lo sé! ¿A qué carajo se refieren con eso? ¿Por qué están esos imbéciles buscando a Dame-Tsuna?

Ryohei se había fastidiado de la actitud del jefe del club del kendo, había sido por eso mismo que no había podido contenerse cuando sus manos agarraron a este del cuello y lo estrellaron contra el muro, mientras que los otros estudiantes, todavía sin poder procesar lo que acababa de hacer el amable sempai, solo contemplaban con confusión la escena en frente de ellos.

-Escúchame bien, Dame-Mochida, hablo en serio. A partir de ahora no vuelvas a atreverte a llamar a Sawada ¨Dame¨.- Fue cuando algunos de sus kouhais se alertaron, puesto que su sempai no se encontraba gritando ni diciendo ¨Al extremo¨.- Ni él, ni ninguno de ustedes se atrevan

-R-ryohei-sempai…

El chico que le había llamado era Kensuke Hanase, un chico de grado inferior a quien el mismo se había encargado de entrenar personalmente para el torneo interestatal.

-Escuchen bien, si alguien intenta meterse con Sawada a partir de ahora, no tendrá lugar donde esconderse.- Sonrió levemente, relajando el agarre con que sostenía Mochida.- Porqué a partir de hoy, están ustedes consientes que están metiéndose con Sawada Tsunayoshi, el décimo jefe de la Familia Vongola, la familia mafiosa más poderosa del mundo

Cuando vio como empeoraba el estado de la mayoría, sintió su cabeza caer por el suelo, ahora lo recordaba, Tsuna les había prohibido estrictamente amenazar a cualquier estudiante con los recursos de la familia… demonios.

-En cuanto a lo del fuego cruzado.- Inició y soltó a Mochida.- Se refiere a que en cualquier momento pueden empezar a dispararse hasta matarse.

Todos quedaron en silencio, procesando lo que les habían dicho. Lo que entendieron fue, que de seguir afuera, podrían haber recibido un disparo, Mochida fingió estar indignado pero asintió y se sentó en la misma pose que los demás.

Solo les quedaba esperar, para saber si se iban a morir o iban a vivir.

**¡JUUDAIME!/ ¡TSUNA!/ HERBÍVORO/ ¡SAWADA!/ DAME-TSUNA/ SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI…**

Tsuna había logrado escabullirse a la enfermería sin ser visto por las ventanas, y había encontrado justo lo que necesitaba, fue en ese momento que escucho como una voz demandaba su presencia, Se asomó por la ventana y fue cuando vio como aquel maldito enemigo que había osado atacar a su familia, su FAMILIA

La rabia recorrió su cuerpo cuando notó el mal estado en el que se encontraban sobre todo los menores, solo eran niños… se sentía culpable, si aquellos dos no se encontraran involucrados con él estaba casi seguro de que nada de eso les habría pasado. Pero algo faltaba… ¿Dónde estaba su madre? Bianchi también se encontraba en mal estado, pero quería salir corriendo a preguntarle si su madre había logrado escapar, o si los habían emboscado en algún otro lugar, quería correr hacia ella sin importarle si le atacaban en el proceso.

Pero no podía, porque eso era imprudente, y eso enojaría a Reborn.

Terminó de sacar la bala y se limpio la herida con alcohol etílico, ¡Dolía como los mil demonios!, tendría que practicar más.

Ah, no. Cierto, las doctoras de la mansión usaban anestesia y él, obviamente estaba bajo su efecto.

Se puso de pie, comprobando que el movimiento aún le dolía pero tenía que salir, su súper intuición le advirtió que si se quedaba en ese lugar se encontraría con una terrible noticia, pero el dolor en serio le estaba matando y le resultaba casi imposible moverse, así que se sentó detrás del escritorio de la enfermera, notando que la silla de esta era verdaderamente cómoda. Además de que tenía unos increíbles vidrios con los que podía ver hacia afuera pero los de afuera no podían verlo a él. Si, necesitaba uno de esos.

Vio como el hombre se quitaba la venda de la cabeza y sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, era de nuevo ese maldito.

Le había ordenado cesar sus labores como mafioso, pero este se había rehusado y había exigido ser el nuevo rey del bajo mundo, porqué seguramente, al mocoso Vongola se le caían los calzones ante las labores de un mafiosos verdadero macho pecho peludo.

Fue una semana después que se efectuó el ataque de parte de Vongola, habían invadido la mansión de los Risette, Tsuna había odiado esa misión, puesto que mientras se abría camino en dirección al jefe mayor, las imágenes de la causa por la que se encontraba ahí, habían recorrido miles de veces su cabeza.

Había ordenado el cesar sus actividades, porqué el cabrón había osado subir un video a las redes decapitando a un bebé.

La batalla contra el jefe no había sido reñida, Aldo era notablemente más débil que él, pero cuando este intentó atacarlo, intentó hacerlo con un fuego impuro, no era como el de sus llamas, ese fuego era corrupto, lo sentía, puesto que había sido iniciado con mala intención.

Unos cuantos meses atrás, Tsuna se habrían considerado paranoico por todas las cosas que hablaba del fuego, pero siendo ya el jefe de Vongola, se había dado cuenta de que en verdad tenía una comunicación especial con este.

Como sea, el fuego se había descontrolado y había terminado incendiando toda la mansión, moría de vergüenza al recordarlo, se había desmayado con la cantidad de humo que había surgido y Mukuro había tenido que sacarlo cargando de ahí, lo peor de todo es que cuando despertó la niebla había presumido de que Tsuna era tan liviana como una princesa.

Sin embargo, le llegó la desgarradora noticia de que el tipejo ese había sobrevivido, no era que le deseara la muerte a cualquier idiota como aquel… bueno, si lo hacía, pero no lo hacía con mala intención… bueno, ¿Quién no lo haría? Esta fue la razón por lo que su maldita conciencia lo había arrastrado a pagarle una visita en el hospital. Ese día el doctor le había advertido de que probablemente lo que esperaba a ver con lo que vería sería completamente perturbador.

Definitivamente, cuando entró a la habitación, las enfermeras acababan de retirar el vendaje para poder cambiarlo, y el ver como había sido destrozado su rostro por el fuego le quiso hacer llorar, casi se tiraba en el suelo rogándole el perdón, pero se controló como el respetable Don que era y tomó asiento en la silla a lado de la cama de éste mientras las enfermeras iban por nuevas vendas.

En ese entonces el capo se había mostrado de una manera decente, no le había atacado ni recriminado sobre el incidente que lo había vuelto cierta clase de personaje de película de terror, ¡Es más!, le había pedido disculpas por los hirientes comentarios que había hecho en contra de su persona y había jurado e hiperjurado que cesaría definitivamente sus labores como mafioso.

La sinceridad que este mostraba hizo que Tsuna confiara en verdad en lo que le había dicho, era por eso que no esperaba que fuese él quien hiciera el ataque, y era por eso que le había dado total desagrado el haberse dado cuenta de que era él.

Regresó a su tiempo presente, viendo como su tutor le había enviado a su guardián de la lluvia a buscarlo, al menos tendría ayuda.

El otro también había ordenado que se refugiara a los estudiantes de un posible fuego cruzado, y rogó a Hibari porque no fuera quien lo iniciara. Se sentía conmovido al ver como incluso los Varia habían asistido a intentar ayudarlo, y como sus queridas amigas intentaban salvar a sus pequeño niños. Oh, y ahora le carcomía la preocupación de nueva cuenta.

Rogaba y suplicaba a Kami-sama que su adorada madre se encontrara en la plaza, haciendo compras a lo menso con el dinero que ahora Tsuna podía proporcionarle, ignorante de toda esa situación.

-¡Tengo una propuesta para ti!- Escuchó con atención como el psicópata aquel volvía a hablar, buscándolo.- ¡Si sales ahora mismo, y te dejas asesinar, tus mocosos no sufrirán el mismo destino que ella!

Tragó en seco.

Uno de los gorilas del desgraciado aquel había dejado caer un costal al suelo para empezar a deshacer el nudo que mantenía lo que fuese que tuviese su interior, y al final deshacerse de la tierra.

Aquel ¨trato¨ debía ser una broma.

Su corazón se achico y sus pupilas se dilataron en sobremanera cuando vio que el contenido de aquel ¨costal¨ No era nada más ni nada menos que el cadáver de su adorada madre.

Empezó a temblar y rogar porqué estuviese confundiendo lo que aquel tipo tenía en sus manos.

Como si el puto destino se riera de él en su cara, empezó a hiperventilar sabiéndose el tipo más desafortunado del mundo al mismo tiempo que sus rodillas temblaban y el caía al piso, el sujeto había levantado el rostro de su víctima y ver que efectivamente, Nana Sawada, su madre, había sido el objetivo de chantaje de Aldo. Y como si fuera poco, la calma imperturbable de la señora seguía plasmada en su rostro, a pesar de que a simple vista podía identificar símbolos de tortura.

Quiso desaparecer, quiso volver a los viejos tiempos donde su madre era su única amiga y donde seguía siendo un Dame, donde a pesar de tener las peores calificaciones de toda la historia su madre siempre le recibía con una sonrisa y le felicitaba por su nuevo esfuerzo.

Pero no podía, podía aún menos cuando empezó a oír el desgarrador llanto de Lambo, I-pin y Fuuta, suplicándole a su madre que se pusiera de pie y rogándole a él que los salvara, que querían despertar y encontrarse con que todo había sido una pesadilla.

No lo era.

Se levantó por inercia y aún con el punzante dolor comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Ya no se sentía en su sano juicio, se sentía vacío, sentía que sus acciones estaban siendo controladas por un impulso.

Sabía lo que era, había cometido el error número 1 de un asesino.

Había dejado que su sed de sangre le consumiera.

¡Al diablo Vongola, al diablo su tutor, al diablo sus amigos!

Terminaría con el bastardo que había osado perturbar a su hermosa madre, y luego terminaría con su propia agonía.

El ya no era Sawada Tsunayoshi, el décimo Vongola.

Ahora solo era un chico con un increíble deseo de venganza.

**¡Hola, hola! ¡Sé que me tardé de nueva cuenta, lo lamento mucho! Bueno, en el anuncio anterior mencioné que no tenía ganas de andar explicando la razón de mi retardo esta vez, pero la oferta de que si alguien tiene duda y gusta preguntarme el porqué, pueden encontrar dos de mis redes sociales personales en mi perfil.**

**Quiero agradecerles, en serio que quise llorar cuando vi que nadie había dejado de apoyar esta historia, es por eso que tengo una sorpresa especial, algo que no creí sería posible con mi vaga musa.**

**Tendrán el siguiente capítulo en los siguientes días, si no es antes de este viernes 15 de abril, que es cuando me entregan los resultados del examen de admisión que presenté, lo tendrán antes del miércoles 20.**

**No tengo el tiempo suficiente para agradecerles el que estén leyendo esto. Pero si lo están haciendo, quiero que sepan que ustedes han sido el motivo por lo que ésta historia pudo progresar…**

**Les debo demasiado**

**Los amo, mucho, en serio, no se lo digo a cualquiera, en verdad.**

**¡Nos leemos muy pronto!**


End file.
